villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Karl Bishop Weyland
Needed to take a short hiatus from proposing and voting, but now I’m back. With that said, what do you think of Karl Bishop Weyland from the Aliens vs. Predator first person shooter game? Who is Karl Bishop Weyland? What Has He Done? Karl Bishop Weyland is the head of Weyland Yutani Industries and the main antagonist. He is determined to obtain the secrets of Predator technology and to harness control over the Xenomorphs as tools no matter what the cost. At some point, he became aware of the Predator ruins on planet BG 386, and immediately takes interest in both the Predators and the Xenomorphs. He starts his own colony on the planet called Freya’s Prospect, under the guise of needing the metals, offering equal prosperity to the colonists. But the truth is the colony is just a front so Weyland Yutani can get on the planet, and once the colony is sustainable, he summons Doctor Groves to begin setting up research labs and expeditions to the ruins, while banning the colonists from going there. The colonists discover the ruins and realize that in the center pyramid, there's an old Xenomorph Queen, at least 10,000 years old, kept frozen by Predator technology. Realizing that he will have no trouble in capturing a Xenomorph Queen, Weyland immediately has Groves’ team take her to the research labs, and in restraint, having her lay eggs. At this point, Weyland knew he was risking a potentially high level of danger, knowing that the Predators would take it as an insult for their heritage getting picked apart, especially since an ancient Predator noble had been buried in the pyramid, and the Xenomorphs could break out, drawing the Colonial Marines into the process. But Weyland did not care, and gets complaints from colonists about work conditions, or unwitting staffers sent to the face huggers on a routine basis, so that a large army of Xenomorphs could be studied and then broken for Weyland's personal use. At the same time, he sends down illegal combat androids to keep the research labs, the ruins, and especially the pyramid off limits, with very simple orders to shoot anyone who is not an ally, while outfitting several androids with cloaking several Predator artifacts and has them locked up in the research labs. He discovers several Predator artifacts, and keeps them locked up in his research labs. He shows a dislike to the administrative android, Katya, because she was willing to question his pursuits, and especially believing that he has gone too far. Doctor Groves later discovers that one of the new Xenomorphs is more intelligent than the others when she escapes after her birth. Groves freezes the lab neutralizing the Xenomorph and killing the two technicians, but Weyland, having witnessed the considerable intelligence, spares the Xenomorph and has it branded as Specimen Six, taking a great level of fascination toward this particular Xenomorph, using her to study the Xenomorph hive mind, and especially their society, at one point referring to Six as his daughter. At the same time, they nearly breach the inner pyramid, while Weyland secretly hopes to let the Matriarch escape and set up a hive so he can study the Xenomorph behavior. Weyland opens the pyramind, and an EMP burst knocks out the power at the research labs. Six, the same Xenomorph he held such a fascination for, breaks the Xenomorphs out of prison before liberating the Matriarch. Katya, much to Weyland's anger, decides to call in the Colonial Marines. At the same time, Weyland is aware of a Young Blood Pack of Predators on the planet, and now knowing the Marines and the Predators will be coming decides to hasten up the research at the pyramid. The escaped Xenomorphs quickly get to the colony and the Matriarch chooses the Refinery as the place for her hive, swiftly overrunning the colony and cocooning every colonist they can find, with the result being a massive army of Xenomorphs and several of them becoming Praetorians. Weyland is forced to post androids everywhere to ensure safe passage to the ruins and the labs. Meanwhile, the Colonial Marines begin their advance, but thanks to the Predators arriving and destroying the Marlow, the Marines are effectively stranded with their soldiers scattered everywhere. Six begins to slaughter Marines in the colony and Refinery, while the Predator Dark begins to move in on the jungle. At the same time, the Marine Rookie and Corporal Tequilla realize that the size of the infestation means that Weyland Yutani was doing something big and the discovery of Weyland's presence on the planet indicates it must be something serious. At the same time, Weyland begins to gamble on the Predators and the Xenomorphs ensuring the Marines do not go near the labs. Six defeats and kills two Predators in the combat arena, and harvests an Elite Predator creating The Abomination, but Rookie manages to burn the Matriarch to death in the refinery, causing a massive neural shock and temporarily paralyzing Specimen Six with pain. Six is recaptured and moved off world on Weyland's orders, but becomes a Praetorian and escapes, becoming a new Matriarch and cocooning Doctor Groves. Rookie witnesses Tequilla's dropship getting taken down by a Predator while at the same time Dark arrives by the ruins looking for the artifacts Weyland has uncovered. Dark is attacked by a Praetorian, but manages to defeat it, gaining a combstick for a reward, while Rookie makes contact with Katya who escaped the colony, albeit damaged who offers to help him find the missing Tequilla. Rookie is attacked by the sole surviving Young Blood, but defeats and kills it. Rookie rescues Tequilla, but discovers that she has been impregnated. Katya then brings Rookie and Tequilla to the research lab, where Karl admits he is surprised to see them here, and wonders either the Predators are losing their edge, or if they are just lucky. He introduces himself, tells them it is his facility, and if they leave, he will not have them pursued, at least not by his minions. At the same time, Weyland has his androids kill employees he no longer has any need for to cover up his actions, while Dark begins to enter the area. Weyland asks Tequilla and Rookie to leave and await rescue, and later on urges them not to drag themselves into an internecine struggle. Dark manages to break in, but Weyland decides to gas him unconscious to gain his aid with the pyramid. Dark breaks out and Weyland frantically orders the androids to prevent Dark from killing the Xenomorphs he has recaptured, and to prevent him from stealing the wrist bracer. Katya attempts to perform surgery on Tequilla, but needs to draw power from the pyramid. Weyland immediately notices the power drain, and already livid with Katya for getting the Marines involved, proceeds to shut the surgery down out of petty spite. He also frantically orders his soldiers to keep Dark away from the pyramid, as the Predator now has the wrist bracer and Dark will blow up the pyramid if he gets into it. Katya sends Rookie to take a datapad from Weyland that will summon a ship allowing them to get off planet. Weyland calls Rookie a pawn and cannon fodder, but Rookie manages to fight off a Praetorian and makes it to the pyramid. At the same time, Dark enters the pyramid and Weyland asks him if it’s truly all about cultural sanctity and honor, before calling him ignorant. Dark then makes his way to the body of his ancestor to blow up the pyramid. At the same time, Rookie arrives in the pyramid, and Weyland sics a bunch of Xenos on him including two Praetorians, but when Rookie kills them all, he acknowledges Rookie has luck and skill in spades and gives him a seat at the table. Rookie confronts Weyland, where the corrupt executive states he is glad to finally meet him, arguing he knew Rookie would make it this far, calling him a survivor like the Xenomorphs and the Predators, and himself. At this point, an android decloaks and reveals a weapon pointed at Rookie, as Weyland states he has had more practice. Weyland disarms Rookie and then asks him if he ever wondered where the Marines get their weapons, saying that the Corps and himself are old friends, he argues that he owns the Corps and by extent, he owns Rookie, and when a corporate asset is no longer useful, Weyland disposes of it, before ordering his androids to deal with the marine. However Dark has begun battling the Abomination on the pyramid bottom and with the Abomination trying to bring the roof down, the tremors enable Rookie to grab a weapon as Weyland runs. Weyland bids the private goodbye, and informs all remaining androids that the marine is their primary target and orders them to kill him. Rookie slaughters the androids and engages Weyland, who argues that his faith blinds him and urges him to think of the potential, but Rookie defeats Weyland, whose blood reveals himself as an android and takes the datapad. Weyland revives and attacks him, but Rookie shoots Weyland in the head. Weyland then falls into the lava, while Rookie escapes the pyramid, and later the planet. A few minutes later, Dark's bomb goes off destroying the pyramind, the ruins, the labs, and the colony, eradicating the evil Weyland's actions for good. Heinousness Karl Bishop Weyland has proven to be quite heinous for Alien vs. Predator games. Before the game, the Predator franchise did not have a PE villain, and the heinous standard was small. As for the Alien franchise, let’s go with their standard. While Weyland Yutani executives using Xenomorphs as tools is not new, what Weyland does goes beyond normal. He literally set up a colony so he can research extremely dangerous technology. When he discovers the Xenomorph Queen, any colonist who criticized him for the working conditions or wanted better wages were sent to the face huggers and were used as test subjects. He treated the Xenomorphs terribly, given that he brands them, separates them and keeps them imprisoned seeing them as tools, and he planned to allow the Xenomorphs to break out, condemning thousands to either death or a more crueller fate just so he can study it. He commanded his androids to murder his own staff when he no longer has any need for them to cover up his crimes, and condemns Tequilla to death out of spite. The one individual who comes close to what Weyland has done is Mason Wren. However, Wren did not intend to let the Xenomorphs escape, feed any staff to the Xenomorphs to study them, and he was not petty enough to condemn someone to death. Weyland easily goes over the heinous standard. Moral Agency Moral agency always has to come to question when it comes to an android. Weyland does not follow any form of three laws compliance. When the player encounters Weyland, he will fire a weapon that can take a third of your health off. Also he is given the memories of Charles Bishop Weyland, but not the personality, the personality is the android's own choosing. Karl Bishop Weyland is clearly doing this on his own will rather than any programming set into him. Mitigating Factors None. Karl Bishop Weyland’s actions were motivated by a desire for power, greed, and control. The audio logs have him admit that he was playing with fire, but he brushes it off by thinking how much money his company would make out of his research, not humanity in general. He was polite to Rookie, but this was easily a case of Faux Affably Evil, so there’s nothing mitigating or redeeming about him. Final Verdict Easy yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals